


Stolen Moments

by dead-night-harringrove (deliriousLycan)



Series: Werewolf Billy: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriousLycan/pseuds/dead-night-harringrove
Summary: PROMPT: Werewolf Billy warning Steve to stay away from him during a moon and Steve insisting on making sure hes okay because if it's as bad as Billy says it is then hell need someone to take care of him after and his need to mother Billy LITERALLY GETS HIM TORN LIMB FROM LIMB. when Billy reverts hes so distraught he just sits there with Steve's head on his lap.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> [Adapted and used in "My Heroes Had the Heart" by paladin_cleric_mage]

It’s really not Billy’s fault Steve Harrington had a heart of gold. It’s really not his fault that Steve had seen him shifted outside of the full moon either, and then had formed this idea of what he’d be like under her brightest glare. 

It’s not his  _ fault,  _ he thinks to himself as hot tears sting his eyes and drip down onto the face he’s loved for almost a year now, full of life and light mere  _ hours  _ ago. Now blood splatters and glassy eyes stare out, expression a slackened form of something terrified and betrayed. In something like shock and self-loathing, he can only pull the remains of his dismembered lover closer to his chest and  _ remember.  _

He’d told Steve not to follow him into the woods last night. He’d told him that when he shifts  _ outside  _ of the full moon is different. It’s a choice, a willing transition that doesn’t trigger the curse’s bloodlust. The full moon erases his control entirely, forces him to become something he’s not and he’d fucking  _ warned  _ him. 

The only thing of Billy that remains under the full moon is his consciousness, but he can’t control himself. It’s like he’s an outsider within his own body, looking out through another’s eyes. The constant hunt for something to satisfy his thirst and hunger before dawn. 

He’d been running when he heard him, ears pricking forward as his tail and hackles raised. Despite screaming at himself to stop, to leave it alone, to keep running, his body had changed route towards Steve’s voice. Paws padding silently through the thick forest, there’d been no sound for miles. The beasts of the earth knew to hide and be silent when the moon was in her prime. 

“Billy! There you are, are you okay?” Steve’s voice was genuine, concerned, as he looked at the wolf prowling closer to him through the wood line. The moon offered enough light not to need a flashlight, but within the shadows of the trees everything seemed muted, haunted. Billy had heard Steve’s heartbeat pick up when he hadn’t stopped snarling, stopped stalking towards him. His tongue licked around his lips, trails of saliva clinging to his fangs as he let out a growl that rumbled through his chest. 

Steve had stumbled back, mumbled out pleas and seemed to finally realize he’d fucked up not listening to Billy this time. The scent of fear was thick in Billy’s nose, and he bared his teeth and shook his head as he’d pulled himself back into a crouch. With a leap, his front paws had landed on Steve’s shoulders and taken him down to the ground with ease. Billy was weeping within the confines of his mind, because he knew how this would end. Resigned, he’d been forced to watch as it played out exactly as he’d known it would. 

Steve had struggled beneath him. Billy had his teeth lodged into the meat of his arm and he’d  _ pulled,  _ and he knew he’d remember the agonized scream that had clawed its way out of Steve’s throat would haunt him for the rest of his life. Steve had reached out and gotten his other hand on a rock, and bashed it into Billy’s skull. It had disoriented him enough to be dislodged, and Steve forced himself to his feet. Then he’d  _ ran,  _ holding his arm close to him. Even the bone was cracked and shattered, held onto his body by a few tendons and muscles. 

He hadn’t made it very far. 

Billy forces himself out of the memory, sobbing as he curls around the shreds of Steve’s body that hadn’t been devoured. Shakes and whimpers as he remembers every moment they’ve ever had together, every whispered word and stolen moments alone away from prying eyes. Realizes he’ll never have that again because he’s the monster everyone believes he is. 

Closing Steve’s dead eyes and brushing his lips across Steve’s cold ones, he settles him onto the ground and stands. Billy strengthens his resolve even though his tears won’t stop falling.

This will  _ never  _ happen again. It has to end now; it should have never made it this far.

Now, Hopper has a promise to keep.


End file.
